Désir a sens unique
by Shigu
Summary: Shonen Ai l'histoire ce situe dans le 4éme tome avant le tirage de la coupe de feu


Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Harry Potter

Genre: Shonen-Ai?

Statut : One Shot

Couple : DragoxHarry

Disclamair: Les persos ne sont pas a moi.

Courir ! Ne pas se faire repérer par le professeur Rogue. Bien sur faisant partit de Serpentard il ne devrait pas trop s'inquiéter mais vaut mieux être trop prudent que pas assez.

Un garçon aux cheveux blond plaqué sur sa tête, cours plus vite qu'il peut dans les couloirs de vieux château. Il veut aller en cuisine chercher des choses a grignoter. Sorcier de 4éme année au collège de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne, Poudlard, le jeune Drago Malefoy, comme tout les Serpentard, n'est pas vraiment aimé par les autres maisons de l'école. Surtout par les Gryffondor… Et en particulier trois élèves de la même année que lui. Hermione Granger, une…sang de bourbe, Ronald Weasley, un pauvre idiot roux pauvre, et Harry Potter. Seul survivant du sortilège impardonnable « Avada Kedavra », lancé par le maître de ténèbres, Voldemort…Le blond continue de courir dans les couloirs, dehors la pleine lune éclaire la cour du château et la forêt interdite. Une fois il y allé et jamais il veut y retourner. C'était lors de sa première année au collège. Il été en retenue avec Granger, Weasley et Potter, sous la « surveillance » de ce gros balourd de Hagrid et accompagné de son abruti de chien froussard, Crokdur…Potter…Il le détestait ! Mais au bout de 3 ans, cette haine inutile s'était transformé en amour, non partagé hélas…Alors Drago continuait de l'insulter, de l'énerver…Cet été il l'avait vu à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch. Encore accompagné de ses amis…Des amis. Qui avait-il vraiment lui comme amis ? Crabbe et Goyle ? C'est juste deux abrutis qui le prennent pour leur chef…A bien y penser, il n'avait personne.

Le blond s'arrêta de courir et regarda par la fenêtre d'un air triste.

Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas des amis ? Il n'arrête pas de dire aux Serpentard qu'il a tout ce qu'il veut mais…ce n'est pas vrai. Si il n'avait pas été aussi détestable avec Harry lors de leur première année peut-être que…

Drago se remit à courir en entendant des pas dans le couloir, il se cacha et regarda qui arrivait.

McGonagall ! Il doit être arrivé dans le couloir près du dortoir des Gryffondor et elle fait son tour de surveillance.

-Merde…

Il panique. Si il se fait chopper, il va avoir une retenue… IL fait volte-face et commence à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il heurta quelque chose ? Tombant par terre il regarda contre qui ou quoi il avait foncé. Rien ! Personne ! L'air stupéfait il commença dire

-Que ?

Quand quelqu'un le tira en avant, l'obligeant a se relever, et mit sa main sur sa bouche. Au même moment le professeur McGonagall arrivait dans le couloir où lui et la personne qui le retenait été. Elle passa sans les voir et disparut en tournant dans le couloir de gauche. Drago essaya de se débattre afin de voir le visage de celui qui le retenait. Il vit, grâce à la lumière de la lune traversant les fenêtres, un garçon aux cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille, aux yeux vers et sur son front une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Po…Potter ?!

-Chut tait-toi où elle va revenir !

Le blond se sentit rougir légèrement. Harry le serrer contre lui et ils étaient tous deux sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malefoy ?

-Et toi Potter ? Encore une virée nocturne ?!

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! Je comprends même pas pourquoi je t'ai aidé !

-Aidé ? Et quand sa ?

-Pff…T'es vraiment nul.

Harry enleva la cape et commença à partir.

-C'est sa ! Va voir tes sales amis !

Harry se retourna près a riposter à une attaque de Drago mais au lieu de sa il fut stupéfait. Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de couleur pales du jeune blond. Ses cheveux habituellement plaqués en arrière retombé devant son visage.

Harry aurait voulu répliquer quelque chose mais il n'en trouvait pas le courage.

Drago essuya ses larmes, s'approcha d'Harry, le plaqua contre le mur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant. Puis il cessa et se mit a courir en direction des cachots, dans son dortoir laissant le jeune Potter plus que stupéfait.

Drago passa devant Miss Teigne, la chatte de Mr Rusard, le concierge de l'école, qui poussa un faible miaulement de surprise, puis il arriva dans le dortoir des garçons. Près de la cheminé, Crabbe et Goyle étaient assis sur les fauteuils en velours verre, mangeant des gâteaux. Crabbe se tourna et s'adressa à Drago qu'il voyait à moitié, celui-ci étant resté dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

-Alors ? Tu as ramené à manger ?

-Non ! Débrouille toi tout seul !

Drago se précipita vers les chambres et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il devait être plus de minuit et tout le monde dormaient sauf, Crabbe, Goyle, lui et…Harry ! Le blond rougit une fois de plus puis se mit sur le coté. Il ferma les yeux. Demain il se remettrait a embêter Harry et ses amis comme si de rien n'était. Tout en y réfléchissant, il s'endormit tout habillé.

Une semaine plus tard, le nom des champions du tournoi des trois sorciers sortaient de la Coupe de Feu. Viktor Krum pour Durmstrang, Fleur Delacourt pour Beauxbâtons et Cédric Diggory pour Poudlard.

Heureusement que ceux de moins de dix-sept ans ne peuvent pas participer. D'après son père, les tâches seront difficiles et a la troisième quelqu'un pourrait bien mourir…Connaissant son père, Lucius, Drago s'avait qu'il parlait de Harry mais heureusement celui-ci ne participera pas.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand soudain la Coupe de Feu redevint rouge. Des étincelles volaient dans tous les sens et une longue flamme jaillit soudain, projetant un autre morceau de parchemin que Dumbledore attrapa. Il le lit et dit à voix haute :

-Harry Potter ?!

FIN

Shigu : cours :3

Shina : cours derrière Shigu xD

Harry et Drago : poursuivent les deux filles NON MAIS C'EST QUOI SA ????!!!!!

Shigu : Juste une fanfic :3

Harry : Pas « juste un fanfic » !

Drago : Moi ?! Amoureux de ce Potter ?!

Shina : sa c'est mon idée xD

Drago : attend que je t'attrape !

Shina : nan D

Shigu : D


End file.
